Woven cloth book band straps have been used in the prior art to secure a plurality of books into a compact and easy to carry bundle. Woven cloth book bands are usually configured into two approximately perpendicular loops which encircle the books to be bundled. These book band straps have been fashioned from both nonelastic and elastic woven cloth. The prior art nonelastic bookbands utilize a buckle to tighten a single nonelastic strap around the books to be bundled. The prior art elastic bookbands use either a single elastic strap or two separate straps which are preconfigured into two continuous loops which are joined together at a single common point.
Notebook binders have been used to organize, hold and carry loose pieces of paper. The prior art notebook binders have been provided with covers having interior pockets or spring loaded clips to secure papers or other objects onto the inside face of the notebook binder cover.
The prior art book bands, and methods for using them to secure objects into a bundle have numerous disadvantages. One disadvantage of nonelastic book- band straps is that they must be properly tightened for the bundle to be properly secured. This requires forming the strap into a perpendicular loop configuration and the application of physical force to tighten the strap. Consequently, the buckle of a nonelastic book band is subject to breakage, especially if the buckle is made of plastic and the ambient temperature is low. Another disadvantage of nonelastic book band straps is that they can be difficult for young children or handicapped individuals to align for use in the necessary perpendicular loop configuration.
Elastic book band straps can also be difficult for some individuals to align for use. Elastic book bands that are in a preconfigured state have been known in the prior art. These preconfigured elastic book bands are formed of two separate continuous loop straps joined together at a single common point. Preconfigured elastic book bands are easier to align for use. However, the individual loops of the prior art preconfigured elastic book bands have a limited capacity and are susceptible to breakage because one of the loops can not gather additional material from the other loop even if it is subject to much higher stress than the other loop. Thus, the prior art preconfigured elastic book bands have the disadvantage that they are subject to unequal stress because they are not self compensating. Also, an unattached elastic book band strap, e.g. a bungee cord, can be easily misused by a childish possessor as a weapon to strike another or launch a projectile.